gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Three Leaf Clover
Three Leaf Clover is the final mission given to Niko by Patrick McReary, involving robbing the Bank of Liberty in The Exchange, Algonquin. Packie and Niko take along their friend Michael and Packie's brother Derrick. Note: This mission can only be started from between 6:00am and 7:00pm Description Niko drives the group to the Bank of Liberty on Columbus Ave which is located in The Exchange, Algonquin. They rob the bank of $1 million and make their escape through the streets and subways of Chinatown, Algonquin. Packie is proud that he and his gang, including Niko, kept their heads and managed to get the money to split between themselves. Niko is awarded $250,000 at the end of the mission. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the bank *Go down to the vault and get the money *Cover Packie and Derrick *Follow Packie and Derrick *Get to street level *Find a four door car and go to Packie's Ma's house Walkthrough Before the mission (as you're driving around), Packie will SMS you about wearing a smart suit and shoes from Perseus. Listen to him or the mission will not start. There's a bug - when already wearing suit and/or shoes when mission appears, it is needed to go to your safehouse, change clothes to "no suit & shoes" and change it back to suit & shoes. It is also recommended before this mission that you go to a weapon shop (or simply call Little Jacob for weapons) and stock up ammo (preferably Rifle), body armor, and grenades. When you arrive at his house, you will meet Derrick McReary, Gerald McReary, and their friend Michael Keane. Gerald does not take lightly to Niko being involved in the family business and reminds Niko that Derrick has returned. After the cutscene, Packie tells Niko to get a car with four doors so they can all fit. Find a vehicle with four door and drive to the Southern Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty. A cutscene will show Niko, Packie, Derrick, and Michael Keane threatening all the customers to get on the floor of the bank. Luis Fernando Lopez and Eugene Reaper lay on the ground whispering about Eugene having a gun on him and Luis telling him not to do anything. Derrick and Packie have an argument, giving Eugene the chance to shoot Michael and kill him. Packie and Derrick kill Eugene in retaliation. The team then blows up the vault door. Head down into the vault as inquired and grab $1 million for your teammates. NOOSE and LCPD police officers arrive at the scene with helicopters and cars, prompting Packie to decide that they need to leave now with the money they have already collected. Niko, Derrick, and Packie take cover at the front of the bank and begin to gun their way out of a five-star wanted level. Due to the heavy presence of heavily armed officers and vehicles, you must be careful with your Health and Armor. There are roughly 16 standard cops spread out over the street. The best way to take these and other officers in this mission out is to throw bombs near several parked Police Patrol Cars. The explosion from the cars will kill any nearby officers and knock others to the ground, and possibly ignite other cars. Any remaining officers are best dispatched by a shot to the head, especially so for the otherwise heavily-armored NOOSE officers. Help your remaining teammates shoot their way through an alleyway. Gain protective cover and blind fire the 12 men of authority. You must then proceed through three streets in Chinatown, but not before shooting a loaded cop car that obstructs their path to the three streets. The first street you come will have two cars (one NOOSE and one normal police car) with about 6 men in total. Get cover in a side alleyway, like your teammates, and pick off the men with a headshots to conserve ammunition. The second street has the most amount of cops in the level, so it is wise to take excellent cover, possibly behind a burnt out car. There are cops on fire exits above the streets, and several men on the ground, around 30 cops. You can just spray them with a Sub Machine Gun so as not to waste M4A1 bullets. The final street is the easiest as there are almost no men, and you can quickly run across the street and into the alleyway ahead of schedule. There are several cops on the street, but as you are sprinting it is unlikely they will hit you. The trio are trapped out in an open alleyway by an police helicopter and the team attempts to shoot it down. It stays hovering, leading Packie to save the crew by taking them into a subway station. Two police officers are waiting for them down in the station. Packie and Derrick jet by them but you should shoot them down with a pistol headshot, or you can just ignore them as they will not follow you down. When you enter the subway gates, there are two cops shooting at Packie and Derrick so take them out with a quick headshot while they are standing still. The next part of the subway consists of killing four cops waiting for the group in cover behind some gates. After dealing with them eight NOOSE officers storm up the stairs. At this point you should aim to kill as many of them via headshot as possible, and taking cover if any are left, because they are very deadly in such close proximity. There is a first-aid kit on a pillar here, which you can use to get back to full health. Go down the steps and into the subway to escape. There are 8 cops across the tracks in a group. They are easily taken out by something such as the rocket launcher as they are close together and at safe distance, otherwise aim for the head as usual. When you get onto the tracks 10 NOOSE officers try to follow you. You can kill them, but you can also leave some of them as eventually Packie and Derrick are going to make a run for it. When you flee through the subway tunnels, be aware of metro trains which might cross your path. Being hit by a train leads to immediate death. Also note that the trains run on left track, instead of the right track as usual. So if you walk on the tracks, you'd better walk on the right track, so you can see trains approach. This is the final encounter with police until you get topside, all the while Packie and Derrick argue about Michael's death, with Niko telling them to shut up. Eventually, Packie leads the team back to the surface via a maintenance entrance in Easton, by which time the wanted level has been reduced to only three stars, which is fortunate as your ammunition or health may be low by now. Once outside, a parked Huntley Sport is available for you to steal. The objective now is to lose the wanted level, this can be done as normal. When they finally lose the police, Packie asks Niko to take him and his brother Derrick back to his Mom's house in Meadows Park, Dukes (on Savannah Avenue near the Monoglobe). On the way, Packie explains how they will split the money. Niko, Packie and Derrick get $250,000 each. The remaining $250,000 will be given to Michael's parents since he died in the heist. On average, Niko, Packie and Derrick will kill about 100 cops, however it is possible to kill a relatively small amount of cops by ignoring some of them and going for less-lethal shots with others. Video Walkthrough After the Mission *Following successful completion of this mission, Gerald McReary will call Niko and ask to see him in Dukes. *Packie later calls you to open the mission string for Derrick McReary. *The terrorist threat separating both sides of the West River is lifted subsequent to completion of this mission, opening up the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge. Niko is able to travel to Alderney legally, with the entire map now open to the player. *This will also unlock the Full Exploration achievement on the Xbox 360, or PC version or, if the PlayStation 3 version is being played, the player gets a trophy, Full Exploration. *Shortly after this mission Packie will call Niko and be added as a friend. *The balaclava is now available in your wardrobe. *After this mission, all weapons in gun stores around the city will be available for purchase, except the RPG and Desert Eagle. Deaths * Michael Keane - Killed by Eugene Reaper as an act of revenge for robbing the bank. * Eugene Reaper - Killed by Packie and Derrick as a revenge for killing Michael Keane. * Several LCPD and NOOSE officers - Killed by Niko, Packie, and Derrick for trying to stop them from escaping with the stolen money. * Luis Lopez (optional) - Once the cutscene of the police arriving the bank ends, Niko can kill Luis. This does not affect the storyline. Trivia * This mission is often referenced in Grand Theft Auto V. For instance, if one hires Packie as a gunman for the Paleto heist, he shares a detailed overview of the mission, from how Michael Keane was shot, the overwhelming LCPD force, to how they had to enter the subway tunnels to escape. The impact of Three Leaf Clover seemed to have spread nation-wide, as Michael De Santa mentions that he was aware about the bank job in Liberty City and that he was stunned at the fact that Packie was one of the bank robbers. * The outfits the group wears during this mission (suits with balaclavas), the weapon Niko uses (an M4A1), the large black bags of money slung over your back and the general setup of the mission is an obvious homage to the 1995 film Heat, in which Robert De Niro and his henchmen rob a bank in similar fashion, including a subsequent run-and-gun shootout in the surrounding city streets of Downtown L.A. In both heists a member of the gang named Michael dies. * The mission also references the 1991 film Point Break; during a bank robbery in that movie, one of the hostages (a plain-clothes police officer, as opposed to a gun club member in the game) decides to take down the robbers, succeeding in killing one of the crooks but ultimately leading to their own death. In both the movie and the game, the would-be hero also discusses their plan with a neighboring hostage, a security guard in Point Break, Luis Fernando Lopez in GTA IV. It may also be based on the final bank robbery scene from the 1996 movie Set it Off as a hostage plays hero and kills one bank robber only to be shot down by the other three robbers. * If too many hostages are killed, the mission will fail. However, after the cutscene where Niko steals the money, the player can kill hostages without failing the mission. * If Niko dies during the mission, his bag of money will rip open and a large amount of bills will fly out. * If Derrick or Packie are killed during the mission, Niko's balaclava will disappear and he will throw down his M4, similarly to the way he throws away an empty weapon. * The amount of money stolen is $1 million (and the reward is $250,000 each for each of the four robbers, it is implied Michael's share is given to his parents). However, the Liberty Tree website states that $500,000 was stolen. * The five-star wanted level that Niko gains after the robbery is permanent until it is reduced near the end of the mission. It cannot be removed even by using cheats, calling Francis McReary or Kiki Jenkins's clear wanted level skill, or fleeing the borough. It is also not possible to get six-star wanted level because it locked on five-star during robbery. * If the player calls Roman after completing the mission, Roman will tell Niko how he heard about the robbery and mentions that it's shame that Niko wasn't involved. Niko tells him that he was, much to Roman's surprise. * The mission's name is a reference to the fact that in Ireland, four leaf clovers are considered lucky. Unfortunately, while there are initially four robbers, Michael is killed, leaving just three. * Reception of this mission by fans has shown that robbery missions are very popular; many fans cite it as their favorite mission in the game. * The mission is seen again in the final DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony. This time, it is the opening cutscene of the DLC, which starts where Eugene and Luis talking while lying down. Like commonly believed, Luis was there to pick up money for "Gay" Tony Prince. * In the PlayStation 3 and PC versions, after the cutscene where Eugene Reaper is shot, if the player examines the floor by Luis Lopez they can see that Eugene is still alive with his hands on his head; instead, there is a dead fat bearded man beside them. * According to the cutscene in I luv LC, Niko wore the Perseus Charcoal Suit for the heist. This remains true in even in the PC version, in which the suit is not available. * In the cutscene in which the police arrives at the bank, you can see policemen without pistols (just holding their hands and arms like if they were aiming) alongside other cops. Despite of this all the cops during the gameplay are armed. * When Luis leaves the bank after it's robbed in the introduction of TBoGT, Niko, Packie, and Derrick almost hit Luis in the crosswalk, although this does not at all happen in the original GTA IV. Even if the player goes to the exact same spot Luis will not be spotted. This is likely because the plots for the two DLC's had not been written at the time this mission was created. * In the mission, after leaving the subway there will be a Huntley Sport provided as the escape vehicle for Niko, Packie and Derrick. However in the opening cutscene in TBoGT they are driving a Presidente and (as mentioned above) nearly hit Luis with it. Note that the Huntley used in the mission is unique for being the only Huntley with an alarm system. * In TBoGT you discover that Packie spent his share of the money from the heist on a red Comet. * The storyline for TBoGT starts from this mission. * Although there are two bags in the vault, Niko comes out with three. * At the start of the mission, the gang is armed with AK-47s, but during the cutscene Niko and Michael have M4s, Packie has a pump-action shotgun, and Derrick has a pistol. After the cutscene, Derrick and Packie have AK-47s and Niko has an M4 unless you use the poor weapons cheat to use an AK-47. * During the trip to the bank, the group plans for each robber to take down a security guard. Despite this, there aren't any security guards at the bank. * During the mission, Derrick will say things like "It's like being back in The Troubles" or "I haven't seen combat like this since Belfast". This might indicate that Derrick fought in Belfast with the PIRA. * Like Hostile Negotiation, Niko has many taunts only used in this mission, including "You don't want to get in my way.", "I ain't going to jail in this country", "Go back home to your kids. You don't wanna die here", "I'm fighting for this cash", "I ain't giving up this money", "Back off. The money's ours now.", "We just made a withdrawal, what's the problem?", "There ain't no reason to get in my way", "You don't wanna die for the bank's cash.", and "I got plans for this money, I ain't dropping it.". * Niko is awarded $250,000 at the end of the mission; this reward, along with the reward given from If the Price is Right and Out of Commission is the highest reward available in GTA IV. * In TBoGT, Eugene Reaper stands up when he shoots Micheal. But in Grand Theft Auto IV, he is kneeling. This possibly refers to police getting different stories from witnesses at crime scenes, as Niko saw him kneeling but Luis saw him standing up. * When Eugene Reaper is killed in this mission, Patrick and Derrick shoot him, but in I luv LC, only Packie shoots him. * This is the first appearance of Derrick McReary, Gerald McReary and Luis Lopez. * During the trip to the bank, Packie says that Michael and Niko will rig the safe. However, later on during the trip, Packie says that Niko and Derick will rig the safe while he and Michael will "take care of the kids". * If the player chooses to shoot down the Annihilator, like Niko suggests, it will explode, despite being very close to the ground. This was likely done to prevent the player from obtaining it. * This mission cannot be played at night. Others missions like this would be would be Bernie Crane's missions. * If Packie, Derrick, or Michael die before they reach the bank, the mission will fail immediately and the surviving two characters will wander off into the street. They will then act like any pedestrian, smoking, drinking, or sitting on benches. However if they exit the player's vision, they will disappear. * Rockstar Games has stated in a GameInformer issue that the bank heist theme for this mission will be one of the main themes for Grand Theft Auto V. * Once Dwayne becomes a good friend, you can call him to send backup. This comes in the form of two gangsters that will follow you through thick and thin and shoot at your enemies. Even if they don't take out many targets, they create a great diversion that takes the focus of enemy fire off you. Give it a try; this is a great mission to phone in a favor. * Unlike in "Waste Not Want Knots" at the start, when Micheal is alive, they do not shoot at police or any other threat that will hurt you, or themselves. This could be due to the fact that in "Waste Not Want Knots", they had to make the characters attack because there's no cutscene. However, in this mission, there's a cutscene that allows Rockstar to change the behavior of Packie, and Derrick. * If Derrick or Packie get killed on the way back to their moms house one of them might drop you off there in a beige-brownish Moonbeam thus failing the mission. * While Niko is going inside the vault, you can hear Derrick say "Keep your eyes on the floor!" or "We're nearly done here, keep calm people!" * When Eugene Reaper tells Luis Lopez his plan to kill Michael and asks Luis what his name is, Luis' dialogue in "I Luv LC" is different from his dialogue in "Three Leaf Clover". In "Three Leaf Clover", when Reaper asks Luis what his name is, he says, "Luis, but this ain't such a good idea bro." In "I Luv LC", Luis says, "It's Luis, man, but I don't think that's such a good idea." * In "I Luv LC", after both Michael Keane and Eugene Reaper are killed and the bank vault blows up, you can see a bunch of smoke and you can hear a woman crying, but in "Three Leaf Clover", when both Keane and Reaper are killed and the bank vault blows up, you don't see any smoke and you don't hear a woman crying. * When Niko makes his way back up with the bags of money, he sits the two down on the floor. Once that small cutscene is over, it will appear that Derrick and Packie already have the bags on them. Gallery 002.jpg|''None of you move!'' Get on the floor!. Beginning of the robbery. ThreeLeafClover-GTAIV4.jpg|Niko gathering the money. Bail out TLC.jpg|Niko with Packie fighting their way out. Cash pile-GTAIV.png|The money of the Liberty City Bank vault Luislopez-GTAIV-at thebank.jpg|Luis Lopez in the same bank. de:Three Leaf Clover es:Three Leaf Clover pl:Three Leaf Clover Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions